Virgin Olive oil and Vinegar!
by sofiaaf
Summary: What happens when you mix the two of them? That's right, Claude! Revelations during the small conversation between the two butlers. Yup, THOSE 10 minutes. My part of the Arrabida Party fiction challenge.


**Title: **Virgin Olive oil and Vinegar!

**A/N:** Guess what guess what? This comes from a fiction challenge again. We did it with Anneko-chan again too (and there IS going to be a next time) we had very little time to write this one, we were about to leave, but even so it turned out very fun to do! I sure hope it amuses you too.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing here is mine (not even the idea).

**Dedicated to: ** Sandra (my sis). I was ready to kill you this time!

**Original Idea: **Sebastian tells Claude his origins (Claude's). He tells him how he was made in a drunk night (SebastianXWilliam), and how some days after the shinigami told him (desperate XD) that he was pregnant. NO CRACK! XD

And as they both resumed their pact, the two demons sat in silence facing each other. There was an uneasy feeling of unshared secrets in the air, which made the golden eyed one to narrow his eyes and start to open his mouth as if to question what needed to be told. Without giving him the change to do so, though, the crow-like creature in front of him chuckled softly while checking his watch.

'We still have a little time to spare. Claude-san, do you know where baby demons come from?'

That was a strange question. Stranger though was the way it was delivered. As if from an adult examining the young student's knowledge.

'Why, no, Sebastian-san. Since that piece of knowledge would never benefit me, I don't know why it should be important.'

Wearing that amused smile he had been wearing for some time ago, Sebastian looked at the gorgeous rose in front of him. The proof and the instrument of their pact, their union. Then with the same dark and deep eyes, eyes that seemed to conceal the knowledge of all the suffering in the world, he shifted his look to the creature in front of him. Such a serious face, the previous chuckle gave place to a, still controlled, soft laughter, he got it all from his mummy.

'Well that is not the only reason you should want to know. You see as you might understand, by knowing what one is, and were one came from, one can fully achieve the full length of one's powers.'

Those adorably doubtful eyes, that cute pursed mouth. The more they looked at each other, the more he looked like his mother.

'That is supposed to make sense, am I right? For what I know there is not an explanation for were our 'race' comes from.'

'You know what we are Claude-san? A demon is the definition of sin. You are right in the affirmation the we, unlike humans, have no certain and general origin. Being, and forgive me the paradox, pure sin, as we are.'

His voice was so low, anyone could taste the danger in it. Or was it something different... It tasted better, but deep and velvet like, also warm, like thick hot chocolate with a taste of coffee... and pepper. It was, in no way, unpleasant, as it should be, it was good, almost comforting.

'Even so, I still see no point in this conversation. If you will excuse me, I will take my leave.'

Before he could leave though, before he could even stand, the velvet voice turned into steel, turning Claude's body into a cold amour.

'Claude-chan,I remembered a story about a small arrogant demon. Do you want to know THAT one's origins?' The other could not answer, which seemed to amuse the black butler greatly. 'His mother was an acquaintance of mine, very angry pretty bee. One night we were... Oh, right, as you might have guessed, the father was me. So we were both following orders on our separated locations and managed to meet in a small bar, close to my master's home in London. Apparently so his work had been quite the failure, as mine had been a high success by the way, and he was somewhat carried away by the drink. We had the nicest conversation and he took me to the loveliest graveyard. There we did not talk a lot but had more fun than I thought I could have with that nasty little clean freak.' Seeing the puzzled look on the small spider's face Sebastian tried to be more direct.'Sex, spider child.' The wide eyes of his audience told him just how efficient his words had been. 'Well well well, there is nothing wrong with it once in a while. If well done, it can make you forget your hunger, you know?' He kept that devilish smile and the low chuckle. 'The thing is that after we parted ways, we didn't see each other for some time, and when we did it was a wonderful reunion at a local circus. That night he kept crying and his eyes were as wide as I've never seen in a creature such as him... Oh yes he is a shinigami, William T. Spears that is, so that would be, kind of, a sin anyway. It was awfully fun to see such a calm and collected man such himself, in that state. Between anger and sadness he told me that he was expecting a child of mine, and that just killed me. Eventually we chose to abandon the poor demon, oh my, how right can I be! And since it was a sin, he took it after me, turning into a demon! Of course he took it after his mother in everything else, or nearly everything else. Still, he looks somewhat raw to me, not that much into his job, but that's what you get when you join vinegar and virgin olive oil! And before you ask, yes, I am your father.'

With a small wink he left the room first, leaving the other paralyzed, not by magic this time, but waited to be the second to go to his master. It was just so fun to play with everyone that way!


End file.
